callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Redemption/Transcript
Cutscene Cutscene microfilche depicts two hours and thirty minutes until US Navy nuclear first strike. Kennedy: 'We are in grave danger from the communists. Our freedom, our very way of life is at risk. 'Dragovich: 'Our plan to strike at the very heart of the west is now in motion. 'Reznov: 'He must be stopped, Mason. 'McNamara: 'He has no fear, no conscience, no weakness. ''Cutscene microfilche depicts DEFCON moving to level 1, meaning nuclear war is imminent. 'Steiner: '''All across America, Dragovich has sleeper cell agents waiting for the signal to release Nova-6. '''Kennedy: '''I'm told that you are the very best we have. Anywhere. ''Cutscene microfilche depicts map of Caribbean Sea: a US Navy fleet leaves Guantánamo Bay west towards a Russian ship in the Gulf of Mexico, the Rusalka. 'Reznov: '''Dragovich...Kravchenko...Steiner. ''Cutscene microfilche map depicts a Bell UH-1 Iroquois / Huey helicopter leaving the US Navy fleet heading towards Rusalka. '''Kennedy: You will need to be. Cutscene microfilche depicts dossier of UH-1 helicopter's passengers: Mason, Hudson, and Weaver. Reznov: 'These 'men' must die. ''Cutscene microfilche: two hours and twenty-seven minutes to US Navy nuclear first strike. '''Kennedy: '''Mr. Mason... '''Gulf of Mexico Transmission # 9-19 Designate: X-RAY Mason, Hudson, and Weaver headed to intercept Soviet Commercial ship Rusalka Location: Gulf of Mexico We believe the ship is the ship is transmitting the signal 0600 hours, February 26, 1968 Mason and Hudson fly up in a UH-1 helicopter towards the Rusalka. Many other helis aid them in destroying the deck and helping Weaver's crew. In the cockpit, a peace sign and a pair of bullets swing in front of the windshield. Weaver: Alpha, we've got a visual on the Rusalka. Hudson: 'Roger that, Yankee One. '''Weaver: '''Beginning approach. 'Hudson: Mason - your stick. Weaver: 'Maintain formation. We're approaching the numbers station. ''The Rusalka's crew begins its defense against Mason and his team. Anti-aircraft ZPUs and rapid-firing SAM launchers open up on the approaching Hueys. 'Weaver: '''SHIT! Taking triple A fire from the deck! '''Hudson: '''I think they were expecting us! Yankee team – Engaging echelon right! '''Weaver: '''Roger that, Alpha. Breaking off. ''Mason fires at the anti-air carriers. 'Hudson: '''We need to secure the LZ. '''Mason: '''On it. '''Hudson: '''RPGs! Upper deck! ''Mason eliminates the RPG carriers. 'Weaver: '''Yankee team in position. GO! GO! GO! ''Weaver’s team engages enemies on the Rusalka. Mason kills more of the RPG carriers. '''Hudson: '''Weaver?! '''Weaver: '''Yankee team in position. '''Hudson: '''Alpha moving to provide support, over. '''Brooks: '''Roger that, moving in. '''Weaver: '''Yankee one – on me. Go. '''Hudson: '''Take us around the port side. '''Mason: '''Moving to port. '''Weaver: '''Weapons free. Yankee one, clear to move up. Engaging! GO! GO! GO! Weapons free! 'Hudson: '''RPG's on the bridge. ''Mason takes them out. 'Weaver: '''Get ready! ''Mason takes them all out. 'Hudson: '''Nice! '''Weaver: '''Yankee team in position. Moving to lower deck. Over. '''Hudson: '''Roger that, Yankee. Alpha team is right behind you! ''Suddenly, an enemy Mi-24 Hind appears. 'Hudson: '''Enemy Hind! Evasive maneuvers! Yankee two, fire on that Hind! ''Mason and Yankee two destroy the Hind, but Mason is left struggling to control the malfunctioning helicopter that was about to self-destruct from taking too much damage. 'Hudson: '''We can't take much more. Mason, get us to the helipad! '''Mason: '''Roger that! ''The helicopter explodes above the landing pad. 'Hudson: '''Out of the chopper! Jump! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! ''Hudson jumps out of the chopper first and then Mason jumps next, but he slides to the edge of the ship and is left hanging there. He pulls himself up. Mason and Hudson start moving down the main deck. Their Huey crashes onto the deck nearby. 'Hudson: '''Yankee team, SitRep! '''Weaver: '''Moving to Deck 2. No sign of the transmitter. '''Hudson: '''It has to be here! '''Mason: '''I know it is. Keep looking. ''Mason and Hudson approach a large battle with the Spetznaz. 'Hudson: '''Shit, enemy Hips! Mason, grab that guided missile. Take down those Hips! ''Mason fires Valkyries at the Mi-8s, destroying them. Destroying 2 MI-8s with 1 Valkyrie rocket unlocks Double Whammy achievement/trophy. 'Hudson: '''Go! ''Hudson and Mason clear the deck and go inside. 'Weaver: '''Hudson, you need to see this! '''Hudson: '''What is it? '''Weaver: '''SHIT! '''Hudson: '''WEAVER! '''Weaver: '''We're pinned down on the lower deck! Get your asses down here ASAP! '''Hudson: '''We're on our way! ''Mason and Hudson move into a locker room where they take out several troops. They then move lower and eliminate more troops, where they come into contact with Weaver's squad and rendezvous with Weaver. 'Weaver: '''There is more to this ship than we thought. '''Mason: '''The broadcast station. It's beneath us. ''A ringing is heard as the numbers broadcast begins. 'Weaver: '''Shit! '''Hudson: '''Shit... Dragovich is starting the broadcast! Command, this is Alpha-1. We have confirmed that the Rusalka is the broadcast source. Bring in the airstrike. We're on our way out. '''Mason: '''Not yet. We need to find Dragovich. '''Hudson: '''In less than fifteen minutes, the US Navy is gonna blow this place apart! '''Mason: '''I made the mistake of not confirming the kill five years ago at Baikonur. '''Hudson: '''You sure you're still not brainwashed? '''Mason: '''Would it matter?! The son of a bitch needs to go down once and for all!. '''Hudson: '''Get outta here, Weaver. We're gonna finish this. ''The player is seen swimming down to an underwater base with Hudson. 'Mason: '''Hudson, you see the buoys? '''Hudson: '''They have it transmit from the surface. That's why we could never find the broadcast source. The structure below us...it's more than a transmitter.... '''Mason: '''It's a supply station for the Soviet submarine fleet. Part of Dragovich's plan for invasion, once the Nova 6 was released. ''The group climbs into the station. Hudson opens a door, and a firefight ensues. Suddenly, there is a shaking sound of a huge explosion coming from outside of the ship. The vibrations cause one of the smaller submarines to fall loose from its supports and splash into the pool below. '''Hudson: They've begun the attack! Weaver, what's happening? Dammit! Mason: 'Too late to back out - Slam it in! ''They fight their way up some stairs. They walk into a large room, and an explosion knocks them off their feet and under water. They climb onto a catwalk and fight through some hallways, with water pouring in all around them. 'Hudson: '''We need to find Dragovich before they bring the whole place down on top of us! Up the ladder. Keep moving! We need to stop the broadcast. ''After a final battle on the bridge, Hudson and Mason split up to find Dragovich. Mason finally finds a control panel, and begins to stop the numbers sequence, but an explosion knocks him away, and he is left hanging off a balcony. Dragovich walks out of the smoke left by the explosion. 'Mason: '''DRAGOVICH! '''Dragovich: '''You should have been my finest agent... It all would've been so much simpler. ''He prepares to execute Mason with a CZ75, but is shot by Hudson. Dragovich stumbles towards Mason, and focuses on executing Hudson now. 'Hudson: '''DRAGOVICH!!! ''Mason grabs Dragovich's arm and pulls him down onto the ground far below with a splash. 'Mason: '''It IS simple. I'M GONNA KILL YOU! ''Mason picks him up. 'Mason: '''You tried to FUCK with my mind... ''Mason punches him. 'Mason: '''YOU FAILED! '''Dragovich: '''You don't know ANYTHING... ''He is punched again. The water starts to raise. 'Mason: '''You tried to turn me against my own! ''He punches Dragovich for a 3rd time. 'Mason: ''You tried to make me KILL MY OWN PRESIDENT! Dragovich: '(smirking) ''Tried? Mason slams him down underneath the water, and starts to choke him. After some effort, Dragovich dies as he drowns. 'Hudson: '''Come on, Mason! '''Hudson: '''Mason, this way! ''Hudson leads him through the VERY high water. 'Hudson: '''This place is falling apart! ''Mason and Hudson are seen swimming to the surface. The ''Rusalka sinks past them with all sorts of debris, including Hudson and Mason's crashed Huey.'' '''Reznov: '''Mason! You did it, Mason. You did what I could not. Weaver helps them into a boat. 'Weaver: '''Mason. It is over. We won. ''The camera pans over a fleet of US Navy ships, helicopters and F4 Phantoms flying overhead, as divers jump into the water to investigate the destruction of the Numbers Station as rock music plays. 'Mason: '''For now... ''Mason sees numbers for a brief moment, and the level ends. '''Cutscene #2 A cutscene is shown with the numbers lady in a recording room. Woman: '0... 11... 24... 11... 1... 7... 19... 20... 10... 14... 2... 3... 19... 0... 8... 11... 22... 21... 5... 17... ''A clip is shown of John Kennedy and his wife exiting Air Force One. '''Woman: '''17... 0... 10... 2... 23... 1... '''Mason: '''1... '''Woman: 8... 11... 25... 22... Mason: '22... '''Woman: '''9... 4.... '''Mason: '''6.5 millimeter. ''More footage is shown of the Kennedys, leading right up to the point before JFK's assassination as the Presidential motorcade approaches the Texas School Book Depository. '''Woman: '''12... 9... 23... 1... 12... 0... 12... 16... '''Mason: '''11 22. '''Woman: 6... 12... 8... 4... 1... 6... 2... 10... 2... 1... 'Mason: '''Texas. ''Kennedy pulls up in a limo.... The entire clip rewinds to the beginning. Alex Mason is seen in the crowd...staring at Kennedy... '''Mason: '''Ascension.... Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Transcript